


Be weak for me

by Whoisthatalex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is weak for Cody, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soft Cody, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoisthatalex/pseuds/Whoisthatalex
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody survived another battle together, but this time Obi couldn't save Cody. Luckily his former padawan did. Now Obi-Wan is wounded and a mess, but Cody is there for him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Be weak for me

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I have written in an eternity, I hope it is at least ok. Have fun.

Cody was very relieved that he and his partner, Obi-Wan made it safe out of that battle. Skywalker really saved him today. Not like it was something out of the ordinary, they are in a fekking war. He saved hundreds of his brother before. Still, he was very grateful. The Commander thought to himself.

“Do you want to shower with me, Obi-Wan?” asked Cody looking down at his Jedi. The general was sitting on their bed, well technically it was only Obi-wan's.  
“No, I am not in the mood. I will go after you my dear.”

He hoped so much that Cody wouldn’t question that, but of course he would. Obi-Wan had tried to hide it, but Cody was no blind man. He saw the hole surrounded by blood soaked fabric on the man's right shoulder. Cody knew it was no light wound because he saw right through the others attempts at hiding the pain. “Obi, I know what that means. I also have no Idea why you always do this. You know I will kriffing drag you to the med bay.”

“Cody, I… just” His attempt at holding back the tears was a bad idea. It only costed way too much of his energy and it was not like the commander wouldn’t notice it anyway. Meanwhile Cody was making his way to the bed. Obi-Wan was still staring at the ground, so he noticed it when the other was already sitting beside him. Getting Obi-Wan to seek medical attention was always a challenge but today was one of THESE days. It was a dilemma, Cody hates seeing his lover hurt with every fiber of his being. But what should he do? Most times Cody could be there for Obi, and he would get through it. But today was sadly not like most days, his Jedi was hurting badly and sadly not just his body was in pain.

“Why don’t you show me your wound and I see what I can do, look at me…” Cody told Obi-Wan in the most tender voice he could do while grabbing his face and forcing Obi to have eye contact. “... I won’t drag you to the med bay, I promise”

Obi-Wan obviously knew how ridiculous the whole situation was, but he couldn’t help it. He hated the feeling of helplessness. It was moments like these where he felt like a child again. Alone, wounded, left by his master…. Oh the force he needed to meditate. Not in this condition. Kriff. He also couldn't go to the med bay. If he went there he would have a full-blown panic attack. Not like he wasn't already experiencing some symptoms. Cody was the one that almost died. And now he was the one who needed to be taken care of. Obi-Wan felt so pathetic at that moment. He wasn't strong enough to save him. After his master died he made a promise to himself. To never be too weak to save the people he loved.

"Hey, look around you. You are sitting on your bed, with me beside you. Everything is fine. I won't force you to go anywhere, I only want to look at it'' Cody had to be strong now, for Obi-Wan. "I help you undress. '' Slowly Cody pulled Kenobi's tunic over his head. Cody wouldn’t call himself a medical man but he knew this was bad. Nothing life threatening, but the blaster wound looked real bad. His lover must be in a lot of pain right now.

"You know where I keep my bacta patches?" Obi Wan muttered. His voice came through way weaker than he would have liked it to. Cody grabbed disinfectant, a sponge and of course the bacta patch. Slowly he was making his way back to the bed. "I need to clean it first. This is going to hurt a bit. But you know that." The commander tried to be very gentle with his general while he carefully dapped the wound with the disinfectant soaked sponge. Cody noticed Obi-Wan's attempts to stay tough. He didn't need to be force sensitive for that. "Cyare, you're allowed to be weak right now. Do me a favor and be weak for me"

Those words did hit him hard. This was the worst or maybe the best Cody could have said in that moment. Suppressing the tears was no longer an option. Sobbing felt good and doing it into Cody's shoulders was even better. Being weak for him felt so good. He needed that but his doubts still haunted his mind. When Obi-Wan's eyes stopped producing tears, he felt calmer. It surprised him again and again how much crying helped him. He definitely preferred releasing his emotions into the force but sometimes, like today, that wasn't possible.

Cody finished caring about the injury and pulled the general into a loose hug. "Can I leave you for 5 minutes? I want to sower real quick?" Cody said while trying to sound soft as he could, so Obi-Wan understood that it is ok to say no to this. "Yes, I love you and I really don't deserve you" "I love you too and of course you do. Don't say something like that. You are the most wonderful man in the whole galaxy" Cody knew how to make Obi-Wan blush.

In the shower the commander tried to focus on the moment but his mind began to wander. Helix was going to be really mad at him when he found out he hadn't dragged Kenobi to the medics right away. But what should he have done. In this condition Obi-Wan couldn’t be there but of course he couldn’t tell him the real reason. He was going to have to take the blame. Oh Obi-Wan sometimes he thought he deserved a fekking medal for being his boyfriend. Cody quickly finished cleaning himself so he could return to his cyare.

He stepped outside, put on some fresh underwear and laid next to Obi, who was still in his normal pants. Cody traced Obi-Wan's chest scars with his fingers. He had so many, they both had. They remained that way a while until Cody pulled him into a careful hug. With Obi-Wan in his arms they both drifted to sleep pretty quickly.

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke up, he was not in his bed anymore, he wasn't even in his room. Someone was carrying him? "Cody?" He muttered and the realization what happend hitted him like train. Cody didn't even change his clothes, he was half naked. "Commander, let me down. I can walk on my own" he demanded. The general would prefer nobody to see them like that. Their relationship was an open secret in the 212th and 501st, but he didn't want the wrong people seeing Cody carrying him in bridal style. The gossip that would follow that was always annoying. Obi-Wan had a terrible thought. How late was it? That nobody saw them on the way from his quarters to the med bay was almost impossible. Great he thought, he would have to prepare for the gossip and teasing. "Cody!" He had not answered him yet

"Yeah, yeah. Look, we are already here.Just let me carry a wounded soldier" It came from the commander while smirking down at Obi-Wan. "My legs are perfectly fine. Now let me down so I can preserve my last bit of dignity while walking in the med bay, that's an order!" "Of course sir" Cody said while he chuckled quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [JustAnAgendeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teetimewithbees/pseuds/teetimewithbees), you were a great help.


End file.
